


broken

by BabyBatWrites



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Band Fic, Childhood Friends, Cigarettes, Depression, Drug Use, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Past Abuse, Pre-Band, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatWrites/pseuds/BabyBatWrites
Summary: A fire that once burned in my heart has faded. The ashes of a lost love strewn around, blowing in the wind. Dying embers stay in your place, fighting to keep their heat, slowly burning out. Slowly, over time, feelings of love and affection are nothing more than a beautiful memory, and passionate nostalgia. Your voice drifting through my mind, and quiet symphony in my ears. My heart quietly yearns for something like this once more, but alas. My lost love.
Relationships: 2D/Original Character





	1. ~INFORMATION~

https://img.youtube.com/vi/inG4eghbjQE/0.jpg

Hello!! How are all of you doing? I'm Baby-Bat. I don't care what pronouns you refer to me with, as long as you're respectful about it.

(Gender is just a social construct, so why abide to it's rules if you don't want/have to?)

Also, there will definitely be cursing and touchy/sensitive subjects in my fic, so be warned if you don't like that. I will add warnings accordingly, though.

In this fic, I wanted to make it WAY more modern, and whilst changed the characters' ages and the timeline. There is no distinct year(s) that the story is set in, and only around 13 years have passed. I had tried to create an alternate timeline for my fic, but it, unfortunately, didn't work out and just got super confusing.

Phase 1 Ages-

Stuart "2-D" Pot- 19

Murdoc Niccals- 27

Russel Hobbes- 25

Noodle- 10

(MY OC)Elowyn Otis- 19

The song above this chapter is the inspiration for my fic's title. Kudos to Isak Danielson, of course!

(IF YOU WANT TO SEE MY OC'S DESIGN AND STUFF LIKE THAT, GO TO THE GORILLAZ AMINO PAGE OR REQUEST FOR CHAPTERS RELATED TO ART!! MORE WILL BE UPDATED SOONER ON MY WATTPAD!! THANK YOU!!)

~My Amino Account~

https://aminoapps.com/c/gorillaz/page/user/baby-bat/kwJj_dxaF4fpPjn4rnz1wxW2QodravVWNn8

~OC Designs~

https://aminoapps.com/c/gorillaz/page/blog/my-gorillaz-oc/2v4G_7pVsNum4wZ8JnjZMEKklq2p34XEXBp

https://aminoapps.com/c/gorillaz/page/blog/elowyns-back/1Jqp_7x6h6u06LDv4EpMrPRrYmorRNBoN8n


	2. Absquatulated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2-D finds that in the confusion he is in, with being in two serious accidents and joining a band, he has come to miss some of his friends from high-school. One of which being Elowyn, whom he appears to miss the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: Blood, injury(ies), broken glass, abuse, bars, strip clubs, adult content (somewhat SFW, no nudity), cursing, mental illness.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~*beginning of phase 1*~~~~~~~~

_"Ellie, wait!"_

_"What for? You obviously want time with.. her. It's ok."_

_"No, you're upset. Please, just tell me what's wrong?"_

_..._

_"I'm sorry. I must go."_

Those words echoed in Stuart's mind endlessly in his slumber. He remembers his friend's sobbing, tear stained face and her quivering voice. Her rosy cheeks, her puffy, bloodshot eyes. The pain her entire presence emitted. Running after her and only finding that it be but acatalepsy, but he kept on just to maybe reach her...! He slips. Darkness. Cold..

Their last encounter.

Years have passed, and he still remembers her. Misses her. He misses her sarcastic humour that always seemed to always get on people's nerves. He misses her tough façade that masked her soft, caring, motherly nature. He misses when she would tangle her fingers in his hair when she was bored. He misses the way she would tug on her clothes or play with her hair when she was nervous. The way she would chew on her writing utensils as her eyes darted every which way across the room as she concentrated on work. Her doodles in the margins of her notes. The way her hair fell over her eyes almost every time she got flustered. Her quiet giggles. He misses.. her.

"Oi! Get off of your ass, face-ache!" a voice booms from next to him, as a shoe hits 2-D in the back of his head, waking him suddenly from his rest. 2-D makes a bit of a squeaking noise as his head shoots up from his pillow. Immediately though, he recoils from the pain of the impact with the shoe to his head. 2-D groans in pain as a hand snatches the shoe back. "What did I just say? Get. Off. Of. Your. Lazy. ASS!!" 2-D cringes with every word that Satanist pickle says, his right eye squinting ever so slightly each time he flinches. His room door slams as Murdoc leaves, stomping angrily with every step he takes.

2-D finally regains his composure, and shakes his head, rubbing it to sooth the pain. It's only been a week since Paula moved into Kong Studios via 2-D's request. Though, she seems to be getting along with everyone well. Murdoc wants both 2-D and Russel to "get to work", and yet complains about there being "something missing" or "something not sounding right". Although, he seems to be going easy on Paula for some odd reason. 2-D just can't seem to put his finger on it. Even with their first few songs being "in the works", he's still not satisfied.

Swinging his legs off of his bed and onto the ground, 2-D stands up and makes his way over to his cluttered desk at the other side of his room, rubbing his blacked out eyes and stretching his face ever so slightly as if to wake up easier. He stumbles a bit, both over some miscellaneous items and because he just woke up.

2-D pulls out his stool, sitting down, and laying his head on his hands precariously. His head aches, feeling as if it's pulsing like a beating heart. He groans a bit, letting his head slide from his hands onto the desk. Letting his head lay on the cold table top, his mind wanders back to his past. He chuckles a bit, remembering the highs... and the lows. And all that in-between. If only he could fix that one mistake.

2-D's arms swing gently by his sides, hitting the stool's seat every so often. He turn his head, his face in a pained grimace, and rests his cheek on the desk. Looking over the cluttered area of his desk, his eyes stop at a picture frame. The glass is cracked a bit, chips of glass missing and scratches on the surface. The frame is a light, rosy brown, and the paint is beginning to wear off. The picture in the frame is of him and his friends. Oscar, Jack, David, Archie... And Elowyn. Their all smiling, and soaking wet, to add. They had gone to the skate park to smoke a few, before being assaulted by lawn sprinklers on their way back. 2-D slowly picks his head up from the desk, reaching over and picking up the frame. He holds it a bit closer to his face, examining the picture as if it'll disappear anytime soon.

He smiles, somberly. If only the good ol' times could live forever.

Suddenly, Murdoc begins yelling, probably arguing or complaining about something again. 2-D, startled, drops the picture frame on the ground. It shatters, and the wood breaks, splinters of glass and wood visibly becoming one. He gasps. The picture lies in the broken mess, a bit of a tear in it now. Carefully, 2-D reaches down to pick up the photo. A shard of glass cuts the palm of his hand, causing him to hiss in pain. He gingerly brushes the litter away, and picks up the photo. A bit of his blood soaks into the paper. He makes a shocked noise, a squeak, shaking the paper as if that'll get rid of his blood.

Half of Elowyn's face is spattered with blood now. _His_ blood.

He groans, clenching his teeth a bit. He tries to wipe it away, and ends up making little streaks of his blood on the photo. His hands shake, as he slowly walks back over to his bed and sits down, his head in his hands. He bites his lip, tears welling up in his eyes. _What are you doing?!_ He asks himself, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. _Why are you crying?!_ Tears drip down from his face and onto the ground. _Stop it!_ Blood from his fresh wound begins to drip with his tear. _Stop it, stop it!_ His blood mixes with his tears until you can't tell which liquid is which. "Please, just stop crying..." he whispers to himself, his voice breaking.

The photo slips out of his fingers, and is blown by a draft in the room. 2-D lifts his head up from his hands and tries to catch the fly-away photo, faltering a bit. He finally gets ahold of it, but at the cost of falling off of his bed. He lands on the cluttered floor with a loud thud, and he groans in pain as he sits himself up onto his bum. He feels around for where the draft could be, ultimately failing and grumbling in annoyance. He takes a look at the photo, but it's turned over on it's backside now.

There seems to be a bit of writing, too. There's a list of his old friends' names, and all of their phone numbers. A glimmer of hope sparks in his ebony eyes, an idea popping into his head, as he scrambles to his feet and rushes to find his phone. First, back over to his bed, tearing the covers and pillows up, creating an absolute mess of his bed. Then over to his desk, cluttering it even more. 2-D hears a buzz from behind him, turning around swiftly.

Of course it's on my nightstand, 2-D thinks to himself as he stumbles back over to his bed. Throwing himself onto his mattress, he grabs his phone, and goes straight to the call input. He looks at his hand, but only sees his cut and no photo. He makes a bit of a yelp, frantically looking around him. He places his hand down next to him, and feels a paper-y material on his fingertips, crinkling slightly. His attention darts to the photo, as his picks it up quickly. "Ha!" he exclaims, triumphantly.

2-D immediately looks for Elowyn's number, and types it in number for number. Or, at least he hopes, since the writing for Elowyn's number is more faded than the others because of his blood. He presses the call button, and holds his phone up to his ear. It's highly unlikely that she'll answer, but it's worth a try. He needs to apologize. He needs to patch things up with her. Then they could be friends again, and it'll be all better.

His phone rings on and on, not ceasing.. **Ring..... ring....... ring....................... beep!**

2-D gasps a bit, his breath faltering. He gulps. "H-hello?" he asks. "Hello? Who is this?" a woman's voice answers back. 2-D is taken a-back a bit. That sounds nothing like Elowyn. Though, she could've changed over the time they were apart... which wasn't too long. At least he hopes it hasn't been too long. "Who is this? Is this a crank call?!" the woman inquires, sounding very angry. _Crank call?_ 2-D thinks to himself, a confused look on his face. She'd never assume that, right?

"N-no, sorry. Is this Elowyn? Elowyn Otis?" he asks, his hands shaking. He gulps, again. If it is, she'll be even more upset about this call. "Uhh, no. Sorry, mate." the woman answers, less angry than earlier. 2-D's stomach drops. His eyes widen, tearing up a bit once more. He bites his lip to stop it from quivering, and to keep his tears from falling. He regains his composure, and sniffles. "Oh.. yeah. Sorry. Bye."

He hangs up, and lays down on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm. He takes deep breaths, slowly, his chest rising and falling calmly. "It was worth a try." 2-D utters, his voice cracking a bit. Staring at the list, he decides to try again. He dials Archie's number, knowing how close he and Elowyn were. Second to 2-D, of course. He holds his phone next to his ear, and hopes for the best...

"Is this Elowyn? Elowyn Otis?" a man asks from the other line of the call. Darcy squints a bit, glancing at her co-worker. "Uhh, no. Sorry, mate." she drags out her words, staring at her cohort quizzically, who's wiping down the bar top. She gives Darcy a quizzical look back, raising her eyebrow. "Oh.. yeah. Sorry. Bye." the man chokes, sounding quite defeated. "No, no wait!" Darcy exclaims, but a bit too late, as the man hangs up. Putting her phone away, she groans, throwing her head back in a dramatic manner.

"Who was that?" her coworker asks, cleaning up a whiskey spill from the bar counter. Darcy sighs. "Wrong number, I guess." She looks into her coworker's eyes, a serious yet calming look on her face. "But it sounds like maybe.. they might've been looking for you, Elle."

Elowyn chuckles. "Oh, **sure**. Of course some _random person_ who called the wrong number was looking for _me_." she remarks sarcastically, waving her hands around in a exclamative manner. She laughs and goes back to cleaning. "As if, Darcy." Darcy purses her lips together, and furrows her brows in frustration. "Well they were looking for someone named Elowyn, so I just figured..." Darcy picks up an empty wine bottle used as decoration, snatching the rag Elowyn was using on the counter to wipe of a smudge. Elowyn stares at the wet, stained wood counter with discount LED lights stuck to the underside of each side of the bar table top, flashing from one colour to the next. Blue... red... purple... green...

"They could've been looking for someone else named Elowyn." she says, going behind the alcohol rack to get a dry rag. She shuffles back to the bar, her Sanrio socks sliding against the rustic tile floor, and begins wiping it down again. Darcy chuckles. "An _Elowyn Otis_?"

Elowyn stops drying the countertop abruptly, thoughts flooding into her head as her eyes widen. _Is this someone I know? It has to be, right? What if it's one of Mike's friends?! Oh, god I hope not.. Or.. Maybe.....? No, it can't be him! Right..?_ Elowyn clears her throat, shakes her head slightly, and keeps drying the counter. "Must be some other Elowyn Otis." she says, nonchalantly, though her heart is racing from fear of the truth. "Really, Elle?" Darcy exclaims, putting her hands on her hips in a sassy way. "A _different_ Elowyn Otis?" Elowyn nods, finishing up the cleaning job. She goes around the counter, and begins to brush the seats off. "Elle this is serious! Someone is looking for you and you're blowing it off just like that?"

"...Yes. Yes I am, Darcy."

**AND that's a wrap for chapter 1! Hope you like it cuz there is much, MUCH more to come!**

**Word count: 2029**


End file.
